Connected Between Worlds
by Molinebar2
Summary: "Somehow... I feel like I've met you somewhere before." No matter what world Kyouko exists in, she seems to always fall for the same girl. A collection of unrelated KyouSaya AU's.
1. Stuck in Hell: Part 1

**A/N: Say whaaat? Another story? Yes, I know, I've got a few already, but as I get into more series, I can't help but make more stories, okay? .**

**Anyway, for new readers, completely disregard that sentence. Hello, and welcome to this fic~ As you know, this will be a collection of unrelated KyouSaya AU's, so... yeah. This will all be written from Kyouko's POV. Make sure you check the chapter names before reading, as they'll help you determine when a new AU will come in. AU's may last for several chapters, others may only last for one. It's important to check, just so you don't get confused, but yeah.**

**And with that, I'll quit ranting. You can have your yuri now. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck in Hell: Part I<strong>

"What... the hell... is _that...?" _I only vaguely remember those words choking from my throat, before the world around me stopped. My eyes and body froze in place, and I couldn't move an inch. I could only stare at the frightening figures dawning upon me, drawing in so slowly, and yet, all too quickly. The sight, the sounds, the eerie feeling... they all paralysed me.

Humans. I was staring at a crowd of humans.

...right?

Although they walked on two legs, had arms, and faces, I doubted it. They looked like... they looked just like monsters. Rotten teeth, lined with grime were showing on each of their faces. Their lips were torn back into their mouths, along with their cut up and torn faces. Scabs, scars and open wounds covered their bodies, making them seem feral as they limped over towards me. They all groaned, reaching with all their might towards me, although their sound came out in one messy gargle of noise that sent chills down my spine. And their white, white eyes that stared this way, without a hint of sanity in them...

I was scared. I didn't know what to do. My brain had shut down, and my body was unresponsive. I couldn't do anything but watch as my death crawled closer to me, staring the danger right down until I took my last breath.

"...hey!"

My hands started to tremble, uncontrollably. I was sure that my legs would soon give way, too, and that I would fall to the ground without a fight. I wasn't one to run like this. I wasn't usually this scared or helpless, but what else could I do? I was cornered, and there was no way out. I didn't even notice the wall approaching behind me, that would trap me in a deadend.

"...oi! You, over there! _Heeeey!" _

The only thing I could hear were the mutated, inhumane noises of these creatures before me. Drooling from their open mouths, letting out crazed laughter that haunted me to the core, towering over my short figure. The pounding of my head was drowned out in the midst of my fear.

"Don't just stand there, _come on...!" _

The next thing I knew, I felt another hand tug against my own. I nearly fell from the force, barely having enough time to balance myself before I hit the ground. I nearly crashed into the girl that was suddenly standing next to me, scowling. _"Do you want to die? _Hurry up, let's get out of here!" Taking her cold, blue glare off me, the girl intertwined my fingers in her's, and we rushed off - towards the group of creatures.

"W-Woah, wait, what are you-!"

"Trust me, I got this!" Before I could intervene and warn this stupid girl that running at them was a bad idea, she cut me off, picking up her pace. She kept to the very side of the street, although those creatures were still up ahead, blocking the path off. I hadn't noticed until then, but in her free hand, she held a golden baseball bat. _'S-She's seriously not going to...'_

But yet again, I didn't have time to finish my sentence, before she acted on her own. Keeping me further away from the pack of creatures, she tightened her hands grip on me, and used her other arm to give a full-force swing at the closest... creature-thing. What seemed to be a female with tattered clothing was struck right on the head, and fell backwards, staggering. Surely enough, this triggered a domino effect, and the few creatures standing closest to her stumbled backwards. It created enough space to slide past the group without being caught.

And, as she began to sprint off with all her might, dragging me along, that's exactly what we did.

I couldn't help but stare in absolute awe as those deformed faces passed by me, disgusted by the sight of them up close. I felt my lunch coming back up - not good, considering how little I'd eaten that day. Before tears could reach my eyes, I turned my eyes away from the scene, closing them as I ran beside the other girl. That was all I paid attention to. I had to run, run, run...

Before I knew it, we'd taken a few turns down alleyways. When I braved reality again and opened my eyes, we were slowing down, jogging down an empty street. It was lined with houses that looked identical, and light-posts of which had been busted and had dead bulbs in them. The place was a mess - the road looked barely in tact, and the few living trees in the area had been utterly destroyed. Even then, it looked ten times better than the streets I found myself walking earlier.

Taking deep breaths to calm myself and fill my lungs, my eyes fell on the other girl. I hadn't had a good look at her up until then, when things were calmer, and danger was distant.

Although she wasn't looking at me - she was scanning the area for god knows what - I noticed her deep, blue eyes. Her hair was a few shades lighter, being a brighter blue, and of a length that fell down to her shoulders. The left side of her hair was pinned back with two yellow clips, although they looked pretty useless. She looked like she was in a school uniform, wearing a yellow blazer, white shirt underneath, and a black, pleated skirt. Overall, she looked to be around the same age as me. 15, I assumed.

Slowing down to a walking pace, the other then spoke up to me, for the first time since we evaded that group. "That was pretty close back there, you know." she suddenly mentioned, catching me off guard. Unintentionally, I squeezed her hand. "If I had come any later, you might have been a goner."

I felt bad, being unable to reply to her. She seemed like a nice person - a very selfless person, actually - but my throat was raw, and my voice seemed impossible to retrieve. The images of those infected faces had been burnt into my mind, and I still couldn't control myself properly. I tried to clear my throat, but that didn't do anything.

The other girl let out a huff of air, and wore a gentle smile. I couldn't help but look at her as we walked side-by-side. "Those things... I don't know where they came from, but they're called zombies. They've infected most of the city... survivors are dropping by the minute. I wasn't about to stand by, when an innocent life could have been saved, anyway." she continued. I was thankful for the casual chatting. It helped me take my mind off things.

_'So they're called... zombies, huh?' _I couldn't say I was familiar with the term, having been home-schooled and the type to stray from books. It sounded... awful, really. The term was quite fitting for the messy creatures they were.

"How... are you feeling right now?" she asked, glancing over at me with a kind aura. I still couldn't quite work up a reply, fumbling for words, and making broken sounds. Her expression eased. "It's fine to be shaken up. I understand." My eyes found the ground as I took another step. I was supposed to be brave, to be fearless. Not in need of a hero and helpless...

Even so, I found this girl's company comforting. Something about her made me feel safe. Maybe it was just the fact that I wasn't alone anymore.

"My name's Miki Sayaka, by the way." I blinked. I only noticed after those words came out that she hadn't introduced herself yet. After hearing them though, I felt quite bad. I needed to respond to that much, at least. I could tell her my name, I had to.

Swallowing, I took another deep breath before glancing away from her. Then, forcing out an unstable, shaky voice, I replied. "Sakura... Kyoko."

"...what?" I felt her gaze shift to mine, full with surprise. My head wouldn't dare point in her direction, and I continued to gaze off in the distance. I put my free hand in the pocket of my shorts. Kind of a habit, really.

"...my name. It's Sakura Kyoko." I repeated. "And... thanks for, um... saving me back there."

Sayaka just stared at me for a moment, seeming to drag the silence on for ages. Then, she laughed at me. A pure laugh, that sounded too innocent in the midst of some kind of apocalypse. Still, it made my heart fill with guilt. Had I said something wrong? What was so funny?

"You _can_ talk!" she spoke, through her giggles. Really? What that _it? _I frowned, half disappointed, half confused with this girl.

"O-Oi, of course I can talk...!" I argued back. "You just s-said it was fine to be shaken up, why are you making fun of me all of a sudden...?!"

Wiping her eyes from the tears of laughter, she shook her head, releasing my hand. I didn't realise how much I'd been acting like a kid and depending on her until then. Life or death situation or not, it was pretty embarrassing.

"Yeah, okay, sorry, sorry. Don't mind me." She waved a hand in dismissal. "I'm not making fun of you, calm down. It's nice to meet you, by the way." As I groaned, I rubbed the back of my head. Changing attitudes so suddenly like that... just how strange could this girl get?

"Right... yeah. Nice to meet you too." She giggled.

"Hey, I have a question." she continued. Hearing her innocent tone, I glanced over, frown showing my curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Well, I... in order to survive in this messed up world now, we're gonna need a lot more than normal houses. We need shelter, weapons, medical supplies, food... our situation has turned pretty catastrophic, as you can see." she said. "I was just thinking, that if you didn't mind... maybe we can team up, or something? Maybe find some more survivors. The more people we have, the higher chance we'll survive. What do you say, Kyoko...?"

For some reason, despite all of her sound reasoning, she sounded almost unsure of herself. I could tell she was nervous, by the way she gave her smile and played with her hair as she waited for me. What was there to be nervous about?

In a messed up world where I had nobody and nowhere to go, my answer was obvious.

"Sure thing. Sounds great." And with that, I gave a smile.

Sayaka paused, mesmerized by my change of heart. She looked almost as stunned as I did, when she first grabbed hold of my hand, moments ago. But then she giggled once more, trying to hold back another round of laughter.

"Great. Just... just to be useful, okay? I'm not going to swoop in and save you every time you get into trouble, you know."

"Ah-! Oi! You seriously _just _met me, how can you go and say stuff like that!? Of course I'll be useful! Don't underestimate me..."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

I grumbled.

But even then, I had no idea why I was still wearing a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "An apocalypse AU? What?" Yeah, I know. Way to kick off a story. .w.**

**Anyway, that's the first chapter for now. Feel free to leave reviews and give your thoughts on this story; I don't bite. :D**

**See you in the next one~!**


	2. Flat-line: Part 1

**Flat-line: Part I**

Mami Tomoe. That was the name of the only friend I had - besides my family, of course, but that wasn't the point. I was on the edge of losing her, and that was all that mattered.

Clothes tattered and soaked from being stuck in the downpour outside, I found myself in a sprint as I rushed into the hospital building. _'This is the place they said they took her.' _I reassured myself, bracing myself for the crowds of people inside.

Being inside the hospital was unreal. Nurses, doctors, patients and visitors of all kinds filled the white-walled place, leaving almost no room to breath. I hadn't been in one before, so I wasn't sure if it was regularly like this, or if I just had bad luck. _'Now's not the time for that, god dammit...! I've gotta find where they have Mami!'_

After hearing news that my friend had been injured on her way back from school the previous afternoon and nearly broke her neck, it was only natural I'd rush to go visit her today. That was why, without a moment's worth of hesitation, I stormed over to the front desk, wearing a scowl.

_'Mami's okay... she's okay... she'll be fine, totally fine. She's in good hands, don't worry... doooon't worry...' _No matter how many times I repeated those kind of words to myself, I still hadn't calmed down in the slightest. My body was restless, and I tapped my foot as I waited for the girl at the desk to glance up at me.

"Mami Tomoe, I'm a friend of her's and she came to this hospital yesterday, tell me her room number and how to get there!" I demanded, only partially trying to sound polite. Eh, I didn't care if I was rude, really. I _needed _to go see her, there was no other option. I was sure this stupid lady wouldn't listen to me, otherwise.

"P-Please hold on a moment." she stalled, looking down at her computer and whatever else was on her desk. She paused for a moment, before glancing up from her glasses to look at me. "Um, pardon me, miss, but you might need some form of identification before I can-"

I reached into my pocket and slammed my wallet on the desk. "Kyoko Sakura, my freakin' wallet's here, whatever you want should be in there...!" I didn't care if I was causing a scene, or if people were staring my way. Good on them, it didn't make a difference to my life. "Tell me where she is, already!"

Taking a deep breath, the lady typed up a few letters on her computer, before taking my wallet off the desk. After going through it and typing a little more on her screen, she pushed it back towards me, signalling that she was done with it. "Right. If you can be patient with me, please..." she requested, and she scrolled through the documents on screen.

Patience. I nearly laughed. When your only friend barely escapes death, just how patient do you expect someone to be?

Drumming my fingers against her desk, I clenched my teeth, holding back my grumbling. I had to remind myself that this was a hospital, and I had to be respectful - although those thoughts flew from my mind only moments later. I was sick of this. No pun intended. I really was growing sick of this waiting.

I watched minutes tick by on the clock across the room, thoughts only making me more unsettled. _'Mami could be resting right now. She could barely be breathing right now. She could be in intense pain, and the doctors haven't noticed yet. She could be crying, or missing me, or worrying about herself and I'm just sitting here letting these minutes pass by...'_

My frustration grew to the point where it was too hard to keep to myself. Growling under my breath, I glared at the lady, who seemed to have forgotten about my existence already. "Oi lady, are you do-!"

"Mami Tomoe, yes?" she interrupted. I wasn't sure if she was being rude back to me, or if I had just spoken at an inconvenient time. Still, it shut me up all the same, and I gave a nod of my head, flames of annoyance still burning in my chest.

"Yeah, that's right." I repeated.

"I regret having to tell you this disappointing news, but visiting isn't allowed for that patient just now-"

"Oh, _come on! This is ridiculous!" _The emotions within me bubbled and fizzed over, causing me to snatch my wallet away from the table as I snapped back. I didn't run all this way just to be told that some old geezers in white coats won't let me see my friend. I wasn't going to accept that, no way. "Look, I know I'm supposed to be a regular citizen and all, but right now, I don't care. I don't care _who _is stopping me or what kind of rule disobeys me from going, but I am _going _to visit my friend _right now!" _

The lady looked appalled, frowning at me. She reminded me of a strict parent, looking down on me like some spoilt child. I didn't care if I was acting immaturely, or out of disrespect. Who could stop me? All I wanted to do was visit someone I cared about. The end, that's it. All these rules and regulations... they were just stalling for more time.

"And if you're going to repeat yourself again, saying I'm _still _not allowed, then I'll just find her room myself." I added, folded my arms before my chest. This lady was just trying to keep herself composed, I could tell. Too bad I wasn't going to make it any easier for her.

Then, after a moment of complete silence, she sighed. "...Ground Floor, Room C-2. Hurry up, or I'll get _your _blame, kid."

At those words, I deflated. Instead of a disappointed scowl, I wore a smirk, turning on my heel. "Thank you. Glad you could cooperate." And with that, I left the front desk, and headed down the hallways of the hospital. To Room C-2.

"Aaalright, let's see here..." I muttered to myself, as I passed numerous rooms. All the rooms looked the same, from what I could tell - light green doors, with a small white sign and room number on the front. Inside was one bed, a window lined with curtains and a desk. A few rooms had machines and other medical equipment that varied, but that was to be expected. "I guess these are like... almost-emergency rooms, or something. I dunno."

I noticed that outside each room were two-three chairs as well, just next to the doors. I could only assume they were for waiting visitors, or something like that. Hopefully I wouldn't have to sit in one of those for too long. It was stressful enough, having to go through that lady at the front desk.

"A-10, A-11, A-12... geez, how many rooms _are _there on this floor? Better yet, where the hell are the C rooms...? This is stupid." I continued talking to myself through the hallways, reading each sign I passed, looking left and right. If I missed the room, I knew I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, so I made sure to double check each sign before pushing on.

I couldn't check the time as I wandered around, but it felt like a whole century had passed, and I was still walking around. I didn't think finding one room amongst one floor would be so difficult. Even my legs had begun aching, and I was still wandering around.

"God... dammit. Damn everything. Damn this stupid hospital, damn the person who designed these rooms, damn the person that took Mami away from me, damn-!" I would have continued cursing under my breath, if my eyes hadn't fallen on something that immediately caught my attention.

Room C-1, the room directly to my right. So that meant...

My eyes lit up as I looked to my left, heart beat calming at the sight of the words, 'Room C-2.' Finally. It was about time. Unable to control myself, I peeked through the small window of the room, body jolting at the sight of the blonde girl inside. That was Mami, alright... but I'd never seen her in such a terrible state.

On her bed was where she lay, eyes closed and body stiff. Her neck was held in one of those neck braces, or whatever. I wasn't familiar with them, all I knew was that they were used for neck injuries of sorts. Anyway, that didn't matter. Her skin looked almost too pale, even though she'd only been away for a day. I could see the change, and it was a little scary.

Still, I pushed all doubts and fears to the back of my mind. They were unnecessary. Instead, I braved whatever waited for me inside, and I twisted the knob of the door...

...only to be rejected, by a click and a struggling knob. It was locked.

My heart sunk at that realisation. Why the hell would a patient's room be locked? What's the point in tha-

The door before me swung open, revealing an old man with a white coat inside. He was holding a clipboard and pen, too. Yup. He completed my doctor check-list, so I could immediately pinpoint him as a doctor. "Um, excuse me," he began, "but are you a visitor? You're not supposed to be here just yet, you see."

Great. Another adult that thought it was a good idea to hold me back. Patience dropping to the floor, I raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on my hip. "I am. Too bad, the lady at the front desk said I could come, so it'd be nice of you to let me in." The doctor looked down at me with doubting eyes, tilting his head in confusion.

"Somehow, I don't think..."

"She did, go up there and ask her yourself, if you want to. Chick with the glasses, on the left side, if you want specifics." I interrupted, baring my teeth at the other. Everyone here was out to get on my nerves, I swear.

Nervously, he looked back into the room, before meeting my eyes. He looked very unsure of himself, but gave in with a sigh, nodding. "One moment then, please. If you could wait out here, that would be great." he instructed, motioning to the chairs beside the door. I groaned, before folding my arms.

"Fine." And with that, I took a seat, and the doctor closed the door. How unfair. I had to do some more waiting. How hard was it to allow someone to visit their injured friend? "...it's not like I'm in a rush or anything, no, definitely not. I totally didn't get held up at the front desk for way longer than neede either, because the girl there was a total bitc-" But in the midst of my ranting, I looked up from my seat, and froze. I blinked, eyes fixated in front of me, at what caught my attention.

There was another person, staring at me, sitting in a waiting chair across from me.

I hadn't noticed it until then, but the hallways had been fairly empty the entire time. I only passed by a few people of which were in white coats and holding clipboards, so my eyes skipped over them. This person however looked like a normal being, almost as if they didn't belong in the melancholic hospital atmosphere.

It was a girl, around the same age as me. I hadn't seen her before, considering that if I ever did, I don't think I would forget someone with bright blue hair and eyes. She had two yellow clips in her hair too, which stood out against the rest of her.

But I took all of that in within a few seconds. I was quick to become speechless and run out of words to say, embarrassment taking over my tensed body. Although I had one leg crossed over the other and had folded my arms, I didn't feel anywhere near as confident as my body language portrayed. At least, not any more.

"A-Ah..." I hadn't cared for who stared at me earlier in the waiting lobby, probably because there were a lot of people there. Staring was natural, and it wasn't like I would be able to hear their responses to my outbursts. But now that I was sitting right across from another girl and no one else, I found myself suddenly very self-conscious. "I, umm... yeaaaah..."

With an eyebrow raised, the girl stared at me, blinking. "Just, uh... ignore me." I added, with a nervous laugh. But it didn't look like she took my advice. She continued to stare at me, a mixture of emotions on her face. I couldn't really tell, but it looked like she was disgusted at my actions - which was totally understandable.

"What are you staring at me for? Actually, no, wait, don't answer that, I already know. Don't have to be disgusted with me, I'm just a stranger, so... continue with your life." I continued. But before I could say anything else, she smiled at me.

"I'm not disgusted. I'm worried, that's all..." she responded, finally ending my ranting. I couldn't help but stare back, a little shocked that someone - a _stranger - _could possibly be worried about me.

"Huh? You're... worried?" It didn't make sense to me. "What's there to be worried about? We're in a hospital, doesn't that already tell you that something bad's happened?"

The girl looked around at her surroundings before returning to meet my gaze. "Well, yeah, but... that doesn't mean there's no reason to be worried. It's just that you seemed pretty upset." she replied back, with a gentle smile. She was being really polite, now that I thought about it.

I let out a huff of air, pointing my chin up in the air. "Who wouldn't be upset when the lady at the front desk holds you up for that long? Like, come on." I began, losing myself in my frustration. "I came here for a reason, I don't get how they expect you to sit around and wait when they know why you're there, too. It's stupid." I only realised that I'd begun ranting to a complete stranger the moment that I finished speaking. Eyes snapping open and nerves racking my body at the thought, I became a stuttering mess once again. "O-Oh, um, crap, didn't mean to go on a long rant there...! Sorry, sorry. Just... yeah. Like I said, ignore me."

But for some reason, she giggled. "E-Eh...? What did I..." I couldn't find the words to form the rest of my sentence, so I allowed her to speak instead, shutting my mouth.

"Don't worry, I totally agree." she spoke, playing with the hem of her skirt. "As soon as you become a frequent visitor though, the staff become less stiff. It gets quicker the more you visit, trust me."

"Sounds like you know from experience." I noticed, wearing a casual frown. I hadn't noticed that, while she spoke, I happened to relax in my seat. I wasn't as stiff or flustered. "I'm guessing you come here often then, huh...?"

She gave a small, hesitant nod. "I guess you could say that, yeah..."

" 'I guess you could say that'? Well, do you come here a lot or not? What's there to be hesitant about?"

"A-Ah, well, yeah, okay. I do come here a lot, then."

"...who do you come here to visit, then?" Although it was a more personal question, I couldn't settle my curiosity. I usually didn't tolerate strangers, but I didn't mind talking to this girl for some reason. "I mean, obviously you don't _have _to tell me, I'm just curious and all, so..."

Her reply came almost too quickly. "...just a friend." Her voice was quiet, almost as if she was ashamed to admit it. "A close childhood friend of mine. He spends all of his time here in the hospital, so... it's the only time I get to see him."

Hearing those words made my heart sink a little. A childhood friend stuck in hospital. I could only imagine how painful that must be for the other girl. I mean, if Mami had to spend the rest of her life cooped up in hospital... I had no idea what I'd do. Somehow, I felt sorry for the other girl. "What's wrong with that...? If you ask me, that's pretty caring of you. I mean, dropping by frequently to see him. It's nice. At least he's not lonely then, you know?"

"Yeah... I guess you're right." she responded. I hadn't realised when, but by that point, we both wore smiles on our faces. Maybe her happiness or kind attitude was contagious. I wasn't really sure why it was there, but I didn't try to erase it. "Then... do you think-"

Cutting off the other was the sound of a click - the opening of a door. Seeing as it came from right next to my ear, I turned around in my seat, meeting the sight of the male doctor once again. He met my eyes as we all fell silent, waiting for him to speak. "...well then. Miss Sakura Kyoko, is it?"

"Yeah... that's me." He must have asked Mami about me, or something.

"Alright. Well, I can give you the okay to come in, now." Then, he stepped out of the doorway. "I'll leave the two of you in peace, but I'll return in 10 minutes, okay? Take it easy on Miss Tomoe, she still needs some rest." I didn't care for his words, but I reluctantly listened to them, watching him walk away.

"Right, okay. Thanks." I spoke, before he disappeared out of sight. Drawing a sigh, I finally stood from my chair. Since I was in the middle of conversation, time passed pretty quickly. Speaking of conversation...

Before I entered the room, I glanced over my shoulder, meeting the girl's gaze. "Looks like I'm off... oh, but before that. I, uh... it was nice talking to you." I admitted, with a small grin. Her smile widened, as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah. You too, Kyoko." she responded. My eyes widened at the use of my name.

"You were freakin' listening to that doctor guy? How creepy _are _you, stranger?"

"H-Hey, I'm not creepy! I did just happen to overhear. And plus, if you're gonna call me anything, call me Sayaka." she introduced, glancing off to the side. I chuckled, flashing my fangs at her.

"Sayaka." I repeated. She nodded.

"Miki Sayaka."

"Well then, Sayaka." I continued. "It's been a pleasure. See you 'round." And with that, I gave a small wave, before turning on my heel and shutting the door behind me.

Taking deep breaths, I faced the bed before me, eyes falling on the lone person in the room. It was so good to finally see her again, up close, and not through some window or from afar. I grinned, and although my mind was still filled with thoughts of that girl outside, I spoke in a hushed tone.

"Yo, Mami... Please, tell me you're okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just realised how much the length of these chapters will vary. Oh weeeell~ :P**

**Anyway, this was a pretty quick update, huh? Well, yeah. Feel free to leave a review or whatever! **

**I look forward to seeing you guys in the next one~**


End file.
